Happy to be Sick
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: I recently thought up some new OCs, their names are Reagan and Skylar! They're a married couple and they're absolutely adorable. This is just a fluffy little story about them. It's really cute... you should read it... :3


**A/N: Hey! Here's a fluffy story about an adorable lesbian couple lol. Don't like don't read.**

 **Btw these are both my OCs. I own them. Here's a short description of both-** **Reagan has long red hair and green eyes, she's shorter than Skylar but she's a fitness trainer so she got dem muscles lol. Sky has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and nerdy glasses. She works for an IT company in Colorado. They're married and they live together! :D**

 **Also it's related to CoD because Reagan and Sky are in one of SpitfireUSN's stories (Another End), which is a CoD fanfic. Btw it's really good, you need to go read it! Anyways, Rea and Sky will be in my CoD stories at some point, I'm just not sure when because I'm currently busy with 10 classes.**

* * *

Reagan groaned and reluctantly sat up as sunlight crept through the windows and assaulted her eyes. She still felt exhausted because, as usual, she hadn't slept well. Her insomnia was a real pain in the ass... She ran a hand through her messy hair and yawned as she looked around.

"Sky? You here?" She asked the empty room.

There was no reply (aside from Tip, her Siberian husky, who was more than happy to bark at her from her cage in the living room).

"...Guess not." She sighed.

She stood and stretched, idly glancing at the clock on her way to the bathroom. It read 10:00am... she had set her alarm for 7:00 last night.

 _Sky must've turned it off..._ she thought, shaking her head.

Her wife was always so concerned about her getting enough rest, yet she didn't really notice or care how much she herself got. Which was completely backwards because she worked more hours than Reagan.

Once she was done in the bathroom, she let Tip outside to do her business. There was a letter on the table, as she had expected. Skylar technically wasn't supposed to go to work until 8:00, but a lot of days she got called in early. Some nights she didn't even get to come home. She usually left a note/texted her when either of those things happened, so Reagan wouldn't worry. She picked it up, smiling when she saw Sky's familiar handwriting.

 _Morning Rea! Just wanted to let you know that I got called into work at 7:00 this morning, so I won't be here when you wake up. Also yes, I did turn off your alarm. You never sleep in! You should for once, it's nice. Anyways, I'll see you around 8:00 tonight as long as I'm not asked to work longer. I love you!_

 _-Sky_

She sighed and set it down. She hated how quiet and empty the house felt without her wife in it. She needed to go do something to keep busy...

She put a handful of food in Tip's bowl and got her some fresh water, then started fixing her own breakfast while she thought of what to do for the day. Tip's claws made tapping noises as she came back in and trotted across the tile floor, over to her food.

Reagan smiled and leaned down to pet her. "Hey, girl."

She made herself an omelette and sat down, but she wasn't really hungry... She ended up trashing it after eating a few bites and pushing it around her plate for a while. She sat back down and thought for a few more minutes. She had the day off, so there was a lot of free time... too much, in her opinion. Although if Skylar was with her, no amount of time off would ever be enough.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Tip walked over and sat in front of her, resting her head in her lap and looking up at her as her tail swished back and forth on the floor.

She smiled and said, "Least I have you here, girl. You wanna go for a walk?"

Tip barked and ran to the front door, prancing around excitedly while Reagan laughed and went to get her leash. They walked to the park a few blocks away and hung out there for a while. Tip had a blast playing with the other dogs.

She loved going outside this time of year. It was autumn in Colorado, and all the leaves on the trees were currently turning from green to bright shades of orange, yellow, and red. The air was so crisp and fresh. One of her favorite things was getting up in the morning, going outside, and just breathing in the cool, refreshing air. It felt wonderful.

After a couple hours at the park, Reagan and Tip walked home. When she got back into some comfortable clothes and got Tip settled, she worked on workout schedules and meal planning for her clients. Every few minutes, she had to get up and walk around as she worked. She was always pretty fidgety. But today it was worse because Sky was gone and she was home alone... She had always hated being alone.

After several hours of work, she decided to clean the house... although there wasn't much to clean. She and Sky usually kept the place pretty neat. She washed the dishes she'd used to make breakfast and put them away. Then she started a load of laundry and wiped down the counters. All that only took about half an hour.

She glanced at the clock, cursing in frustration as she saw that it was only 3:30. She trudged back to the room she and Sky shared, Tip rumbling in greeting as she walked by the bed and slumped into her desk chair.

"Hey, Tip..." She said as she woke her computer up and brought up the files for her clients.

She continued making workout schedules for them and doing their weekly meal planning. After couple hours, she got a headache from staring at the screen. She decided to work on her finances instead- dealing with bills, seeing how much money they had in the bank, checking up on how much spending money they had for the month, and so on.

She kept finding things to keep herself busy, despite the fact that she was still exhausted from not being able to sleep the previous night. Eventually, she could no longer focus on the screen. She dozed off several times, but she kept waking herself up. She needed to get some things done...

Despite her efforts, she ended up falling asleep at her desk.

 **Several Hours Later...**

Tip ran to the door and barked excitedly as Skylar came in.

She smiled and leaned down to pet the dog, saying, "Hey, girl! How was your day? Did you keep Rea company?"

Tip barked and swished her tail back and forth across the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"Reagan, I brought you food! Come out here and eat!" She called, taking her shoes off and hanging up her coat.

She glanced around the house when she didn't receive a reply after a moment. She frowned and walked to their room.

"Reagan? You in here, babe?" She asked, opening the door a bit and peeking in.

Her eyes swept the room and when they reached her wife, asleep at her desk, she couldn't resist smiling. She crept over and carefully picked her up, moving her to their bed and tucking her in under the covers. She was out like a light- she didn't so much as twitch when she was moved. Sky leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before turning off the lights and leaving the room. She sent Tip in there to sleep with her until she went to bed a couple hours later.

* * *

Reagan got up early the next morning, about an hour before Sky would usually get up and start getting ready for work. Today she wouldn't though. She hadn't had a day off since she'd gotten the job a year ago, excluding the few times where she was sick and Reagan had made her stay home. They hardly had any time to spend with each other because of their different work schedules. Reagan had decided that they needed a day off together. She called in for her wife, claiming that she was sick, then she called in for herself as well. It wouldn't really affect either of them much because they rarely called in sick anyways. After that, she turned off the alarm Sky had set (heheheh payback) and went back to bed.

A couple hours later, she woke up when she felt Sky moving.

She grinned and said, "Morning, nerd," leaning forward to give her a kiss on top of the head.

The blonde groaned and snuggled closer to her chest, mumbling, "Ugh... what time is it?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall and replied, "It's 10:14."

She nearly choked to death from attempting to swallow and gasp at the same time.

"WHAT?!" She screeched, jumping out of the bed and grabbing the clock off the nightstand.

Reagan laughed and said, "Breathe, Sky, before you die. I called in for you. You're sick today."

She turned and glared at her.

"Rea, I'm fine. My allergies just get bad this time of year. You know that." She argued, crossing her arms.

"Yep, but your boss doesn't," she said, grinning mischievously.

"Ugh... Reagan... you're such a bad influence on me." She whined.

"I sure am. As your wife, that's my job."

She sat up and put her arms around Skylar's waist, dragging her back in bed.

"I'm not tired anymore, Re-"

"Yes you are. You're a terrible liar. Go back to sleep." Reagan grumbled, pulling her closer.

She huffed in frustration and said, "Fine... don't call in for me again though, you ass. I've got wor-"

She leaned down and kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

After a moment she pulled away, saying, "Sleeeeeeeeeppp."

A blush spread across Skylar's cheeks and she quickly turned away from her.

"Ugh... fine, whatever. Shut up." She muttered, pulling the blankets up to hide her face.

Reagan had already seen it though. She smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to her wife.

"...You're adorable." She laughed after a moment.

"Shut up, you ass."

"I love you too."

Skylar rolled her eyes and Reagan gasped.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"You can't even see my face! How the fuck would you know if I was rolling my eyes?" She asked, popping up from under the blankets, her face filled with confusion.

"Because I do."

And with that very specific answer, she yawned and laid down and closed her eyes. After several moments of sitting there in confusion, Skylar sighed and decided to go to sleep as well. She was exhausted from working all the time, but she loved it. Everyday when she came home, she felt accomplished. It made her happy. Missing work made her feel miserable and lazy. Usually she couldn't stand not being at work and knowing she was supposed to be.

...She had to admit though... she had never been happier to be sick.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, there it is! Hope you guys liked it! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Also if anyone has story suggestions for these two, I'm open to ideas! Lol cause I certainly don't have any at the moment...**


End file.
